Changes in the Air
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: "I dare oba-sama." She said strongly and softly, staring back to the CEO and her grandmother. "You can not and will not forbid Tamaki-chan from seeing his mother. It needs to end." Her blue eyes turned icy. "With or without your permission, I will have Tamaki's mother here in Japan and you will name him the rightful heir or I will disown myself from this family."
1. Chapter 1

When I first wrote this I didn't realize that if I didn't change the ages, then we'll have a problem on our hands. Lol.

I know what you're all thinking: UPDATE ANCIENTS WOMAN!

It's on my to do list. I'm not a fan of it anymore, but that story if one of my favorites. Chapter 8 is being writtened.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club nor Inuyasha.**

_**Everyone's in college. ==== READ THAT!**_

_**Rating: T**_

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap_

Expensive heels clicked against the floor as the figure walked towards her destination. People parted ways and gawked at the beauty before them; a petite woman standing at five foot three, long, gorgeous, wavy black hair flowed lightly against her back. She was dressed in a royal purple skirt with a black button up shirt with very detailed heart on her left breast and a white skull on the back.

Even though she wasn't wearing the school uniform, gazes upon gazes rested on her form as Ouran students tried to see behind the Armani sunglasses which hid her upper face. Her keys to the Bugatti Veyron Super Sports car twirled around her finger as she strolled leisurely towards the Music Room 3 II since the Host Club thought of continuing the club in the Ouran University.

She soon reached her destination and knocked three times firmly then entered. She took off her sunglasses to reveal sapphire blue eyes as it scanned the place. Surprised that The Host club wasn't present; she decided to sit on one of the couches and served herself Earl Grey Tea with her back to the door. Taking out her Peter Aloisson's Kings Button iPhone she sent a text to her grandmother to not worry then another text her assistant to cancel any appointments she had until the week ended. She took out plain ear phones and connected it to her iphone and set the corresponding ear pieces into her ear as loud music boomed through the earphones. She closed her eyes to rest; flying all the way from France from a six hour meeting would tire anyone out.

* * *

"Neh, Haru-chan." Honey called out to the female host in disguised.

"Yes, Honey-sempai?" She looked down at the short blond third year who wore a familiar mouse eared hat.

"What are you doing for the summer?" Honey asked as flowers appeared in the background.

"Hm…" She hummed as she nibbled on her large lollipop she brought with her own money. "Well I'm thinking of going back to Karuizawa and work in the pension Misuzu owned to save up some cash; this time with permission." She said as her finger rubbed against her lower lip, not noticing that the motion drew Tamaki's gaze.

Tamaki gazed jealously at the finger. They were coming back from their four day trip from Tokyo Disney resort. Honey as usual brought a lot of sweets to last him a week in host club but didn't ride any extreme rides that went upside down or in a loop. Kyouya surprisingly enough rode on some of the rides then wrote something down in his folder; Haruhi thought he might be writing down on ways to improve the rides. Since he was impassive as the line went caterpillar speed. The twins would occasionally drift off and somehow reappear with presents to present to her. She was amazed how good their tracking skills were in such a loud and crowded area. She sighed every time they lured Tamaki into one of their ridiculous games. They even dared him to ride on Big Thunder Mountain: alone. Outside the Host Club heard his screaming and the twins snickered to themselves as they high-fived each other.

They were outside the Music Room 3 when Tamaki suddenly spoke up. "Next time we should go to-" He then paused as a familiar aroma drifted through the air.

Everyone looked at him wondering why he suddenly paused and watched him blinked once, twice then slammed open the door forcefully. The two expensive doors slammed against the wall and held. The twins, Mori, Honey, Kyouya and Haruhi all blinked in shock as their King stared at the blissfully aware person whose head was held in their hands.

Tamaki took a hesitant step and when the figure grunted in their sleep he took off running. To him, it seemed that every step he took his doubt of the person lessened and by the time he reached the figures side he was breathing heavily, not from the run but from the anticipation and adrenaline mixed with a great fear and insecurity.

Haruhi watched in awe as the once proud, loud and emotional King dropped to his knees and hesitantly touched the figure face, gently taking out the earphones. His eyes held shifted from shock to wonder, then settled to ecstatic.

Tamaki watched the woman's face scrunched up and his heart overfilled with joy. He watched as the female before him opened her sapphire eyes and blinked away the blurriness. He watched, captivated as her delicate hand rose up to cover the small yawn and he smiled as she stretched like a cat, fingers uncurling and he whispered "Kagome."

Once their King breathlessly exclaimed the figures name, they all held their excitement for it was their king's time to be happy to the fullest.

Haruhi was confused. Who was the figure on the seat and why did it seem like suddenly the Host Club's worries and stress suddenly lifted? Her eyes returned back to the scene in front of her and her heart tinged with an uneasy feeling as Tamaki engulfed the figure and she was not surprised to hear light crystal laughter.

The males took it as a cue as they all rushed; well besides Mori who just walked really fast, towards her. Haruhi stayed behind, under the doorway as the female greeted everyone; even the money-grubbing monster engulfed the unknown woman. With Honey-senpai exclaiming if she brought any gifts and the twins stealing her attention to Tamaki laying his head on her lap, she didn't know how to deal with the fact that she was being left out.

She watched as the host members captured the female's attention and sat around her on the floor like a mother or a librarian reading to a bunch of children as she told stories of her time abroad with vivid details.

All at once the males besides Tamaki, whose head was still on the females lap, stood and excused themselves as they went away from the two, giving them space.

"Wondering who she is?" Kyouya asked, suddenly appearing besides Haruhi.

She jumped and nodded, her eyes still taking in the scene.

"Her name is Suou, Kagome," Kyouya told her as his eyes carefully watched as the female in disguised slightly dulled. "Tamaki's cousin." He wrote something down as Haruhi's eyes brightened.

When Kyouya introduced the woman as a Suou, her heart clenched at the thought that they were to be married. But when she heard the word "cousin" her heart unclenched and the uneasy feeling disappeared.

"Even though they're cousins and Tamaki being older, Kagome is always the mature one; looking out for him, taking care of him. Even going through lengths to disobey their grandmother to visit the black sheep of the family." He led her to the couch a few feet away from the two reunited family. "Kagome is the same age as you. Even though she should be here in Ouran, she was proclaimed a genius at the age of eight and was soon teaching herself. Finishing her double major in Business and Economics at the age of thirteen she was named heir to the Suou Corporation." Kyouya paused to adjust his glasses.

"But I thought the first born child was named heir." Haruhi asked, confused.

"That is correct but-" He was interrupted by Honey.

"But Tamaki is a son of a mistress." Honey said, depressed, petting his Usa-chan.

"When Tamaki's oba-san found out, she didn't acknowledge him." Hikari finished for him

"The superintendent and his wife had no feelings for each other. So they took the chance to get a divorce." Kaoru started. "The superintendent planned to take Tamaki and his mother to Japan. But Tamaki's oba-sama would not agree no matter what." His eyes glanced at the scene a few feet away. He watched as Kagome's finger trailed into Tamaki's golden locks, whispering and soothing him as he buried his face into his cousin's lap.

"Even though the superintendent is the manager of the Suou group, the one who is actually in control is the oba-sama. Tamaki's mother still lives in Paris right now. Oba-sama is still mad at the woman who seduced her son. She also refuses Tamaki as the rightful heir." Kyouya continued.

"So when oba-sama found out, she forbids Tamaki from entering the main house of Suou. Even now, Tamaki-kun lives alone in the secondary house of the Suou." They all looked up as they watched Kagome approach them. Tamaki was sleeping peacefully on the couch with a blanket covering him.

"How can that be? Tamaki is her grandchild!" Haruhi exclaimed, enraged at the grandmother.

"Oba-sama refuses to see him as part of the Suou family. That's why Tamaki has special feeling for families." Kagome told her. Her eyes drifted to her sleeping cousin.

"It is probably because he grew up in an environment like that." Kyouya finished.

Haruhi brought up the memories of Tamaki portraying the father of their so called family. "That why he insists of having the designs of a family." She mumbled to her self. "I couldn't sense that he carried such sorrow with him at all." She thought sadly.

"Tamaki doesn't like people around him being sad, so he hides it away in a façade; doing silly antics to bring smiles to everyone's faces." Kagome informed Haruhi.

She took a seat next to the ever silent Mori. Haruhi took a note on how close they sat and decided to ask Kyouya later. They all jumped as a loud ring echoed through the room and watched as Kagome swiftly rushed to her cell phone to answer it before the second ring. She answered with a "Moshi, Moshi." Then glanced at the hosts, she ten took her call outside as Tamaki shifted and quietly closed the doors.

Tamaki sat up, rubbing his eyes like a child and looked around for Kagome. Not seeing her, he suddenly saddened as his head rested against his chest. Hearing the doors open, he turned his head and the hosts wondered how he didn't suffer from a whiplash as his eyes targeted his cousin, smiling at him. He relaxed and adjusted his body so that it leaned against the back of the couch as his hands went under his head to support his head. He caught head and ends of the call; something about a hotel and then staying with him.

She came back with pouty face and Haruhi was surprised to see Mori suddenly next to her, taking her hand and patting it. She gave him a smile in return as she beckoned him to lean down. Haruhi was astonished as she watched Kagome lean up and place a kiss on Mori's cheek.

"**Kagome is engaged to Mori-senpai."** The twins both said at once, answering Haruhi's unasked question.

"Even though she was supposedly engaged to Honey, she and Honey put up a fight that left the business world no choice in matter but to have her choosing who she wished to marry." Hikaru told her.

"Though we were surprised the next day when Kagome visited the school and Mori walking up to her and asked her to marry him. In front of everybody too!" Kaoru exclaimed throwing up his hands. "It surprised Kyouya the most. Even he couldn't see that the two were happily in love and Kyouya couldn't function until Kagome poked him at his side." He whispered, glancing fearfully at Kyouya.

"It wasn't surprising as the twins made it seem." Kyouya said, hearing everything, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Though it did surprise me, seeing the unpredictable Kagome and the silent Mori together."

"Though Tamaki had a fit when he heard that his precious cousin was engaged to Takashi." Honey exclaimed, flowers appearing in the background slowly moving. "He even challenged Takashi to a duel, but Kagome talked him out of it."

Haruhi watched as Honey skipped to the engaged couple and watched as Kagome magically take out a piece of candy that made Honey yell excitedly. Her eyes went to Mori who slightly frowned at Kagome and she just gave him a cheeky smile, making the silent host unable to be unhappy at her.

At the end of the day, Kagome invited everyone to for dinner and drove Tamaki with her. The others followed in their transportation. Haruhi was surprised that Kagome didn't take them to eat at some fancy and expensive restaurants. They ate at a restaurant she never heard of called Wolf's Den, a friend of Kagome greeted in the evening, they all decided to go home. Kagome gave a kiss on Mori's lips when everyone was busy having a good time recalling the Wolf's Den owner's antics. The host each separated as Kagome called her personal driver to pick up Haruhi, despite her protests, to send her home.

* * *

Kagome bided Tamaki goodnight and entered her own room, next to his. Taking a shower and dressing into her night clothes: Mori's shirt and a pair of sweat pants, she was about to drift to sleep until a knock sounded.

"Come in." She said, knowing it was Tamaki.

She waited a couple of seconds before the door opened and her eyes opened to Tamaki's sullen expression. He stood there, wearing pajamas with bears on them and holding Kuma-chan in his left hand.

She lifted the blankets next to her and watched as Tamaki entered her room, closed the door and slid under her covers. She turned onto her back as Tamaki laid his head onto her stomach as her hand unconsciously drifted through his golden locks. She didn't wait long for him to speak his mind.

"How is oba-sama?" He asked.

"She's doing well. She wants me to take over the Suou Corporation once I'm back here for good." She murmured waiting knowing it wasn't what he wanted to ask. She didn't wait long.

"Is haha-ue doing well?" he asked in a soft timid voice.

"I have the best doctors looking after her in my absence." She soothed him. "We talk about you all the time. She says she missed you and she can't wait till her baby boy is back in her arms." She felt his shoulders shake and heard his breath hitched. She sang him a lullaby that she made up for him when they were little and at the last verse, she heard soft snores escaping him.

"Soon, Tamaki-kun," She sat up slowly to look down at her older cousin. "Soon I will have everything you ever wanted here in Japan." Her knuckles softly traced his tear stained face as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "No matter what." Her soft, warm sapphire blue eyes turned stony grey-blue as she laid back down, curing herself around Tamaki.

When Tamaki woke up, he sat up and glanced around for his cousin. She was nowhere to be found. He slightly panicked until he saw a letter addressing to him from Kagome. When he opened the letter, he was confused at the seven words that greeted him. "I will make your wishes come true."

Going downstairs, his eyes zeroed in on the blue-berry pancakes that was left for him on the dinning room table and immediately dug in. He glanced at the clock and chocked, drowning the milk from the glass, he grabbed his belongings and jumped into the car that took him to school.

* * *

"Kagome-chan!" Shizue Suou exclaimed breathlessly at her precious grandchild her hand to her chest as she reached behind her to grasp the table to steady her. "Why would you…" She trailed off then regained her posture. "How dare you-!"

"I dare oba-sama." She said strongly and softly, staring back to the CEO and her grandmother. "You can not and will not forbid Tamaki-chan from seeing his mother. It needs to end." Her blue eyes turned icy. "With or without your permission, I will have Tamaki's mother here in Japan and you will name him the rightful heir or I will disown myself from this family." She threatened. "I know how much you hate a scandal and you know how much the press is going to suck up the news like a sponge when I hold a press conference telling them that I disowned myself from the Suou family."

Shizue paled and slowly lowered herself to the floor. _'How could this happen?'_ she thought to herself as she stared at of her grandchild she acknowledges, she_ cherishes_. She heard Kagome sigh and heard her settle down next to her.

"I know you hate Tamaki and his mother, but the marriage that you gave to Yuzuru-oji-san did not end well. Even though you demanded a male heir, he gave you one, did he not?" Kagome patted her grandmother's hand and her blue eyes hardened at the sneer on the old woman's face.

"What is wrong with Tamaki?" she started.

"He is a son of a mistress!" Shizue exclaimed, standing up in front of her grand-daughter.

"And so am I!" She exclaimed, enraged also standing up. "But you looked pass all that because I was a prodigy and I brought up companies that flourished in our name. But you still look past that." She shouted.

"You will watch your tone when you speak to me!" Shizue shouted her though posture deflated when her granddaughter yelled at her for the first time.

"Tamaki brings happiness to everyone around him." Kagome continued. "When I was upset that oka-sama and outou-sama died, Tamaki brought me up. He brought the Hitachiin brothers out of their world and now they are feeling what it feels like to be loved and in return to get love by people they never knew. He brought Honey and Chika-chan together and you know how difficult it was for them to be in the same room." She looked at her grandmother.

Shizue looked at her granddaughter, and she sighed to herself. Why did she hate Tamaki so much? She asked herself that question so many times. But she knew deep down it was because he was brought into a world where his parents loved him and cherished him.

Shizue was brought into a loveless world. Even though her family is well off, her father cheated on her mother so many times that her mother gave up and just went along with it, not letting any speculators ruin her image. At night, sometimes her father would yell at her mother and then issue a fight which ended with her father beating her mother. The same thing happened to her and her husband but he did not once laid a hand on her, touching her only to bear heirs.

She looked up as Kagome grabbed her stuff that she had placed on the couch a few meters from the door. "Where are you going?" Shizue asked.

"I'm leaving." Kagome replied to her with her back to Shizue. "I'll give you today and tomorrow to make up your mind. Then we'll hold a press conference. I expect that you will make up your mind until then."

Shizue sat down at her desk, her head in her hands, defeated as the sounds of heels fading away.

* * *

The day of the press conference arrived and to say Tamaki was a bit nervous. Dressed in a grey Emporio Armani suit, he paced in front of the Host Club who came to give them support.

They were located in their personal VIP lounge in one of the hotels the Suou Corporation owns. Kagome, who wore a gorgeous strapless Christian Dior black dress that flowed with her movement, sat next to Mori, wearing an Alexander Amosu suit, her hand, was held in his with his thumb rubbing over her knuckles. The twins were surprisingly quiet; not creating a ruckus or pranking anyone. Honey was still eating cake. And Haruhi was nervous as hell. Shizue and her league of assistance were in another room.

Kagome patted Mori's hand, got up and went to her pacing cousin. All of the hosts looked up and watched the scene in front of them.

Kagome held her cousins hand and said a few words to him. Seeing him shake his she smiled and poked his cheek. Tamaki's lips turned up at the corner and looked sheepishly at her. She then led him back to the couch pulling him down so he sat on her right with Mori on her left.

A knock sounded at the door and the room's atmosphere doubled, taking that as a cue telling everyone that it was time for the conference. As everyone filed out, Tamaki and Kagome went towards the door that led to the front of the conference, as Mori and everyone else went to another door to sit in the audience. Opening the door, Kagome had to raise her hand to block out the flashes with Tamaki following. Seeing their grandmother already seated, Kagome took the seat next to her with Tamaki at her side.

As she breathed out, relaxing. Leaning back she opened her mouth and the press conference began.

Four hours later, the press conference ended. Reporters and paparazzi went away with the scope to type up the story on the newspapers and magazines for the next day.

Suou, Tamaki was named heir and once he graduated from Ouran University, he'll have full reign of the Suou Corporation. Suou, Kagome would be at his side, helping him with reports to conferences. She would also be sent to other regions of the earth to look over other corporations while Tamaki remains at the headquarters. Shizue would retire and move to Italy to live her remaining years.

When it was all over, Tamaki surprised Haruhi by kneeling down on one knee and proposed to her. Their wedding was to be held in August.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

The bride's room was in panic as everyone rushed to finish their last touch. Haruhi and Sango, along with Renge were helping Kagome finish putting on her dress. Haruhi and Sango struggled to get the dress zipped up as Renge searched for the bouquet.

"Why won't this stupid dress zip up?" Sango growled, holding the two zipper teeth together as Haruhi struggled with the zipper.

Kagome tried to suck in her breath but it was hard. Holding her stomach preciously, she sighed as Sango and Haruhi cried out in triumphed. She felt the dress closed and turned around to the full-length mirror and studied her reflection. Her wedding dress was anything but traditional as it was beautiful. Her hair was done in a stylish and complicated way. There were white flowers on it, and they matched the flowers on her dress. She was wearing a diamond necklace that Shizue had given her for this day. She had said she wanted her to look perfect. Her make-up, done by her best gay friend, Jakoutsu, who made her eyes look bigger and wider. Her lips were red, and her cheeks were pink.

A knock vibrated through the door as the wedding planner announced that the bride had to get ready. Inhaling, she breathed out and smiled, her best friends were at her side and she was marrying the love of her life.

As she reached the twin doors that were already opened, her eyes connected with warm brown eyes of her uncle, Yuzuru.

Gliding down the aisle, her arm was held in her uncle as her eyes only focused on Mori. Starting from his hair which was combed back making him as handsome as ever to his pristine white suit. Even though he didn't show it, she knew he was glowing with pride as he watched her glide down the aisle towards him.

Ignoring the whispers that spread throughout the wedding and the cameras that captured every single moment, and before she knew it, Yuzuru had handed her to Mori as she stepped in front of him, glowing with happiness.

She ignored the priest as her eyes communicated with Mori's and he knew instantly she wanted to tell him something. His eyes took in the stunning dress and he had to hold back the smirk. Kagome was never one for tradition so instead of a white traditional dress, she wore black. Wearing Vera Wang's strapless collapsed ball gown with pelum and sheer skirt with distressed organza, tulle and shadow lace tiers and washed flange detail. The flowers in her hair left a trail from her hip to her left shoulder.

Kagome looked over at the grooms men and saw Honey behind Mori. After Honey went Tamaki then the twins then Kyouya. Her eyes went towards the powerful aura of her best friends in the corporation world.

Sesshoumaru sat next to the aisle, a white suit with a mahogany shadow shaped as a sakura blossom on his left shoulder. His long white-silver hair was held back with a black ribbon. His eyes were shining with pride. His half-brother, Inuyasha, sat next to him also wearing a white suit; a blue crescent was on top his left breast pocket. Miroku, Kagome's business partner of her own small corporation sat besides Inuyasha, but instead of a white suit, his was tinted with lavendar. It was made for him and instead of the color making him look unattractive, it did quiet the opposite. Instead of him pinning after women, now it was the opposite and she new her best friend Sango couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"I do." Mori said warmly, and Kagome snapped back to reality.

"And do you, Suou Kagome, take Morinozuka Takashi to be yours for life? In good and bad times? In health and sickness? Do you take him until your last day? Until death take you away? Do you take him forever?"

Without a pause she said, "I do."

"Then I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss her now."

They both didn't hesitate as their lips met. Their kiss was long and passionate, hinting for later times, but until then, they broke apart. The cheers were ear deafening. Taking Kagome's hand in his, he led her down the aisle as people threw rice into the air.

At the bottom of the steps, she paused and turned her back against the waiting women. Throwing her bouquet into the air, she turned around to see the chaos of women jumping for the thrown flowers. As the women separated, she couldn't laugh as Haruhi looked bashful at the bouquet and winked at her cousin who appeared by Haruhi's side.

She felt Mori grasp her arm gently and she waved, getting into the limo as it drove them towards their own personal jet to take them to their honeymoon.

* * *

_6 Months Later_

Usually Mori was a calm person but he couldn't help but pace in front of the hospital room along with Tamaki. Five months earlier, Kagome broke the news to Mori and her friends announcing that she was four months pregnant, explaining to Sango and Haruhi why the dress was tight. Now, they both were pacing since Kagome is in labor. They furiously paced the corridor of the hospital, to and fro; Mori's fists tightening then relaxing while Tamaki's were locked in a fist, a deep frown etched between both of their deep-worry laced eyes, hair tousled from the numerous time they ranked their fingers through them.

"What the hell are you doing out here" Inuyasha voice said pointing at Mori, breaking their pacing. "Shouldn't you be in there?"

Everyone of the Host Club who was present turned towards the arrival of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango. The frantic Mori got even more agitated though no one could tell besides Sesshoumaru and Miroku, and launched his hands in motion as Tamaki launched in a long, excited jumble tirade and no one besides the Host Club could not make ends or tails of it.

"Takashi said that he got kicked out." Honey said, with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Is she having complications?" Miroku asked and Mori went into another long incomprehensive tirade.

"Nothing major," Kyouya said this time. "But he has been hovering around Kagome and the nurses," nodding his head at the once again pacing Mori, "And Kaede-sensei had him kicked out for the time being."

"**Tamaki hyperventilated three times."** The twins said, smirking.

Everyone fell into silence, until Mori locked eyes with Honey.

"She is not dying." Honey informed him, looking tired.

A loud cry reached them and Mori and Tamaki turned pale with the latter wailing out his cousin's name. It was definitely Kagome's voice.

"Calm down, you two, Kaede-sensei is with her, she'll be fine." Sesshoumaru said.

At the same time, the door was jerked open and Kikyou, Inuyasha's fiancée appeared. "You can come in now, Takashi-san, she is about to give birth."

Mori burst into the room and rushed to her delivering table, eyes frantic as he searched her pain-laced face. "Are you alright?" he asked, holding her hand in his.

"Kagome-san is giving birth, not dying. Now calm down and support her back." Kaede barked.

Mori swallowed hard and immediately complied, while Kagome tried to give him a reassuring smile until another contraction rode through her. Three long hours later, Mori held his son in his arms. The active, crying baby, wrapped in a blanket.

A tired Kagome smiled glowingly as she took in the sight. Mori holding their son as he gazed down at their son nestled in his arms, the pride and love that shined in his eyes brought a lump in her throat. He raised his head to look at her, the same look in his grey eyes. He bent down to bestow a warm kiss on her forehead.

"Our son, Kagome-chan." He whispered in awe and wonder.

She smiled and nodded, feeling as awed as him as they both looked at the tiny being held between them.

"I'm going to introduce him to the rest. Is that okay?" he asked shortly, after both mother and baby had been properly cleaned and dressed and Kagome fussed over their son.

"Everyone is here?" she exclaimed.

"They have been keeping me company."

"They can come in, I'm decent." She said as she sat up, her fluffy pillows keeping her comfortable. She smiled happily as the rest of her family filled in the room and glowed as Mori showed off their son, having him being passed around.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Eight Years Later_

Tamaki sighed tiredly, entering the large home without bothering to knock. He was certain that neither Mori, Kagome, or any of his five nephews would really care. He removed his shoes in the entrance area and then followed a long, slightly narrow hallway into the kitchen. The one person he was looking for was not in sight, but instead he found three little boys, one of them just barely five years old and his two companions nearing three.

They were the devilish trio who got their personalities from their mother and never gave their mother a rest, until Mori struck his head in to put them in their place. At heart, he knew they were good boys, if not a little stubborn like their mother.

He panicked scolding Daisuke, Sanosuke, and Ryousuke for teaming together to get to the jar of cookies on the highest shelf in the kitchen. With an amused shake of his head, as they replied they won't do it again, he watched them dash towards their playroom that Mori, Inuyasha, the twins, Miroku and Kyouya built. Tamaki continued on out of the kitchen to the backyard, where a training dojo was located at. There he finds Mori teaching his oldest sons, Mitsuhiro, who turned eight last January and Shintaro, who turned seven this November, the ways of kendo. Mori looked at him hearing his footsteps. He told his two sons to take a rest.

"Daisuke, Sanosuke, and Ryousuke were climbing on the shelf to get some sweets." Tamaki told him, shaking his head with his hands in his 'what-can-we-do pose'.

Mori made an amused sound at the back of his throat. "I know," He answered in a humored tone. "Thanks for taking care of it." He nods his head. "She hates it when they spoil their appetites."

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "Where's Kagome? I need to talk to her about something."

"She's upstairs napping," he answered before inquiring, "Is it Haruhi again?"

Instead of expecting Tamaki acting… well Tamaki, he just sighed and sat on the ground, pulling a pillow out of no where and hugged it to his chest. Mori chuckled and asked him to watch his two sons while he went and get Kagome.

Cutting though the path towards their room, Mori stalked up to the staircase towards their bedroom. After giving birth to five boys, she refused to give up on a daughter. Mori was not bothered, secretly enjoying her hormonal stages.

This was the reason why she was with child again, and already twenty weeks in. Shizue and Yuzuru seemed to be trying to outdo each other with the spoiling. Mori was happy though, and knew once Kagome gets her daughter she longed for; she'll love each of her sons very much.

Opening the door to their bedroom, his eyes landed on Kagome who was humming to herself and the fetus nestled in her womb, moving her hands over her swollen abdomen, watching the loving motions with pride.

She looked up and smiled warmly at him, beckoning to join her at her side. Once he was next to her, he laid his head on her shoulder. "I found something interesting today." She commented softly as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Hm?"

She grinned and went to sit between his legs, lying back against his chest. Mori moved his hands over her stomach softly, smiling. She grinned up at him excitedly. "Kaede-sensei wanted to do another examination to make sure everything was moving along smoothly. She found another heartbeat though, so as it turns out, we're having twins again."

Mori's eyes widened in surprise and his gaze dropped to her rounded stomach. She _was_ larger than ever and he recalled she had never been that large until she gave birth to Ryousuke and Sanosuke. He smiled down at her, his hands moving once again as his lips kissed her shoulder making her shiver. Mori wouldn't admit it to anyone but he loved how sensitive his little wife was when carrying child. It was the reason why he kept impregnating her; the sex was beyond mind-blowing, and she was near constantly aroused.

* * *

"So you're telling me you're having twins again?" Tamaki asked, eyeing her rather large stomach.

"Yep." She said, cheerfully. "What did you need to ask me about?" She said, tilting her head to the side. Mori was in the kitchen getting more fruits and milk.

Tamaki was seated across from the couple and Kagome was surprised when he sagged and slouched in his seat. "Haruhi, surprisingly, has an aweful attitude. She won't let me even _touch_ her! She likes to cuddle with this giant pillow instead of me and I've been exiled to sleeping in another bed." He cried, moving towards a corner to wallow..

Mori came back and handed Kagome the milk as he placed the fruits between them.

Kagome giggled slightly as she watched Tamaki came back and grabbed an apple, bitting into it unhappily. Moving across the table separating them, she took his hand and patting it. "You need to understand that it's all the hormones. Women react differently but its all relatively normal. It'll probably get better by her second trimester."

"This happened during you first pregnancy?"

Kagome blinked a few times then blushed heavily. "No. Not at all," she coughed the blush away. "Well I did have the giant pillow too but I think Mori somehow got rid of it to get me back to cuddling with him. Besides that, I was nothing like Haruhi. The girls and I will talk to her about being more agreeable."

Tamaki smiled cheerfully at his cousin and carefully placed his hand on her stomach. "If…," he coughed nervously. "If you weren't like Haruhi… what were you like?"

"Insatiable." The cousins both looked at Mori who eyed Kagome heatedly. Both cousins blushed, one deeper than the other and Mori just smirked in pride.

* * *

After putting all four boys into bed, the couple retreated back towards their bed. Their three older sons were excited about the news of another sibling while their two youngest was too young to really understand but just copied what their older brothers did.

Kagome rolled onto her side with her back to Mori's chest. One of his hands automatically went around her waist while the other was under her head, acting like a pillow. "Seven children is a lot." Kagome murmured into the air.

"…Does it bother you?" Mori murmured into her hair, his hand moving smoothly over her stomach.

Kagome didn't have to think about it. She turned onto her side, facing Mori and kissed him. "No, it doesn't."

He smiled and Kagome eyed him. He was smiling wickedly, a side of him that no one ever knew and rarely showed to Honey. "Good, cause I also want a daughter." He said as he pulled her closer, making her squeal as he kissed her neck, tucking her to his side. "If we don't we'll try and try again for a daughter. If it takes ten or fifteen tries to get a daughter, we'll do it, until we get a daughter, okay?"

Kagome laughed because it was such a Mori answer. "I highly doubt we need ten or fifteen tries to get a daughter. I'm sure my XX chromosome is somewhere, waiting to come out and take command." She said as Mori pressed his lips to her forehead.

* * *

_The End_

**AU Notes:**

**Bugatti Veyron Super Sports**: **$2,400,000**. This is by far the most expensive street legal car available on the market today (the base Veyron costs $1,700,000). It is the fastest accelerating car reaching 0-60 in 2.5 seconds. It is also the fastest street legal car when tested again on July 10, 2010 with the 2010 Super Sport Version reaching a top speed of 267 mph. When competing against the Bugatti Veyron, you better be prepared!

**Peter Aloisson's Kings Button iPhone:** 2,400,000 The Kings Button iPhone is, surprisingly, a jewel-bedecked iPhone. This time, however, Aloisson had the iPhone 3G to play with—and, apparently, a bit of a bigger budget. One hundred and thirty-eight brilliant-cut diamonds line the sides of the phone, but the real prize is the home button—a rare 6.6 carat white diamond.

**Kagome's wedding dress:** Vera Wang, 2012 Fall wedding dresses. Website: wedding/ fall-2012/#/?look=13


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Lemon ahead**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club nor Inuyasha**

* * *

Kagome sat by the window watching the Host Club begin. Today's theme was about pirates. Tamaki was wearing a purple vest with brown puffy pants and a giant black hat with a bear head in the middle of it. The twins were dressed in a raggedy black and white stripped shirt with mud-green lose pants. Honey wore a white shirt with a pirate rabbit with a red lose pants, on his head tied like a bandana was a scarf with rabbits looking like his Usa-chan. Her eyes zeroed in on Mori, her boyfriend and fiancé; her eyes took in the shirtless Mori who was the only one who had a fake sword strapped to his waist. His pants were black and lose like the others. He wore a fake eye patch and she couldn't help but be aroused at the sight.

When the females started to come in, she patiently watched as fans of her boyfriend swarm around him. Feeling jealously rise up and knowing she was about to snap, she left the room, unnoticed except one.

* * *

Kagome glided down, her shoes coming down a bit harder. She was lost in her thoughts until a hand wrapped around her elbow making her turn around, startling her. Her blue eyes stared into Mori's grays.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his eyes taking in the black and red skull laced skirt and a plain white button up shirt.

"Just getting something I left in the car." She replied, looking anywhere besides him.

Mori stayed silent, grey eyes peering into her, watching her. Kagome stared at an interesting dot on the wall until she was whisked into an empty dark room. She was thrown in, stumbled then caught herself. She angrily turned around, about to give Mori a piece of her mind when her eyes caught the look in his.

Mori closed the single door leading into the room and locked it. The sound echoed through the room as Kagome swallowed. Putting her hands on her hips, she glared at him.

"What are you doing, Mori?" Kagome said as she tried to get passed him. "I seriously left something in the car!" She said, stomping her feet.

Mori watched amusedly as his fiancée stomped her feet like a child. His eyes drank in the lovely sight. From the shoes that made her legs look a mile long to the skirt that he disliked to see her wearing to public saved for the house to her heaving chest. His single eye locked onto Kagome's and he growled low in his throat at the blush that flushed her cheeks.

"Mori… what are you doing?" Kagome said, swallowing the lump in her throat as her man stalked towards her, taking off the eye patch. Every single step that Mori took, Kagome took one back until she flinched when her back touched the wall.

With no where to go, she watched Mori came closer until he braced himself with his hands next to her head, caging her in.

"Mori…" she gasped breathlessly as the intensity in his eyes darkened.

Suddenly his lips was on hers, claiming and overwhelmed her further, combining their lips Kagome shut her eyes shut and clutched the tall mans arm, pressing but still not pushing. Mori deepened the kiss with a hand on the back of Kagome's head. His tongue slipped in, strong and oppressive, exploring every inch of her mouth.

Kagome made a sound in the back of his throat. She could feel Mori smile over her lips.

Mori broke the kiss at last, leaving Kagome dizzy and breathless. His mouth landed on his fiancée's neck next, kissing and licking and biting at her pulse. His hand left Kagome's head and trailed down to her waist and pushed her hips to his and he swallowed the gasp that flowed through her mouth.

Pushing away from Mori who then decide that her neck was lonely from being ignored, she pushed him and he growled, being separated from the lovely neck.

"We can't be doing this here!" Kagome whispered, frantically.

"No one uses this room." He smoothly replied and went back to attacking her lovely neck as his other hand went from the back of her waist to the front of her stomach and slide his hand up, under the white shirt.

"What about the others?" Kagome gasped, feeling his warm and calloused, well-worked fingers over her body. "Won't they come find us?"

Mori hummed as he closed the gap between the bodies. "No." He said, silencing her with his mouth.

Kagome gave in and she moaned into his mouth as one of his hands cupped over her covered breasts, squeezing. She felt Mori unbutton her shirt and left it open. He pulled back and stared at the twin mounds that greeted him. Held in black laced bra, he pulled down on one of the covers and his mouth engulfed the nipple hungrily. His ear picked up the soft mewls of his girl and decided she needed to be more audible. Sliding his other hand up her calf towards her inner thigh ignoring her gasps, he reached between her legs and nudged the fabric that covered her core and sliding a finger into the warm wet flesh.

Kagome quickly covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she felt Mori's finger slid into her and began to move it around. Her hips bucked to his hand as he added second and a third until she was a wiggling mass of female.

Mori's arousal strained against his pants and stopped, chuckling as the female whimpered. His eyes connected with stormy blue and her closed as his hand slipped out from her core. She felt his hand trail up and grasp her matching set of underwear and pulled down until he couldn't anymore.

He watched her legs stepped out of the soaked panty and he pocketed it. Mori kissed her inner thigh before hooking a hand behind her knee and guiding it up to rest on his shoulder, bringing her more intimated area directly to his waiting mouth. Kagome inhaled a gasp as she felt his hot breath on her opening.

His tongue slides high along her inner thigh once again, licking up the moisture that had seeped out of her. His eyes closed in bliss as her familiar tangy and sweet taste reunited with his tongue. He groaned at the delicious flavor as his tongue glide to her opening while reaching up to grasp her hips in both hands to steady her.

Kagome squirmed and placed her hands on top of his head and ran her fingers through them. Her standing leg immediately turned to jelly as he began to lick the heated circle around her opening. Placing her hand on the table next to her, her body trembled.

Mori dragged his tongue from her opening to her clit which was already swollen and begging for attention. He did not disappoint as he flicked it gently before swirling slow circles around it then began to plunge his tongue as deep as he could.

Kagome felt a guttural moan rise in the back of her throat but bit her teeth before it could escape into the classroom. Kagome's hand fisted into Mori's hair and pulled him closer towards her burning core. Her hips rolled, matching the rhythm of Mori's tongue. It wasn't long until he felt her start to buckle against his mouth that he rolled his finger against her clit. The response was instantaneous.

Kagome's buckled against Mori's hand and let out a keening wail as she succumbed to the pleasure with reckless abandon. Her head fell back against the wall as she felt Mori's tongue stretch as far as it could to lap up all of her juices.

Kagome felt Mori unhook her leg from his shoulder and once he deemed that she could stand with out support of him, he raised his body up. Kagome's lips met his halfway as she tasted herself on his tongue and pulled his hips against hers. Her hands were needy as she got rid of Mori's pants and pushed them down. Mori's length was long; his tip touched barely touched an inch under his belly button and angry red with its veins standing out.

Mori groaned and his head fell back as his soon-to-be wife's small hands cupped his balls and the other gripped his shaft. He slammed both of his hands against the wall as he felt Kagome's tip of her tongue lick away the pre-cum. Kagome lowered her head and gave him a tentative lick. The way he groaned out her name drove her on as she wrapped her lips around his head. When she began to suck gently, Mori moaned hopelessly and pushed his hips.

Relaxing her throat, Kagome felt the rest of Mori's length slid in. Her hands began to massage the ball sac, giving it a soft squeeze. She tried to smile at the pleasured grunt that sounded above her. Sliding his length out of her mouth until he was half way then slid him back in, keeping up the rhythm.

Her mouth was beginning to feel a little overly stretched itself but she had no intentions of stopping. She cherished the moans she extracted from the quiet man in front of her as her core was dripping wet once again at the attentions she was feeding him.

Mori arched and moaned under Kagome's touch. He felt his release coming up and he moaned out her name, letting her know. It wasn't before long when Mori deeply growled and she felt something warm and wet hit the back of her throat. She drank him down greedily, not minding the bitter taste.

She looked at Mori to see his eyes closed, panting and smiled. His eyes opened and she got off of her knees. His lips came down and met with hers as they battled and tasted each other.

One of Mori's hands glided down her creamy leg and then lifted it up to hook onto his hip and guided his cock into the dripping entrance of her pussy. He reached behind and unhooked the bra straps and placed them aside. He watched as her chest rose up and down and then buried his face between them.

She felt Mori slid home into her and she felt so incredibly filled that she thought she might burst each time he enters her. She then felt Mori's hips rocked against hers.

"Oh, god." She moaned into Mori's chest, throwing her arms around her neck as he pulled out and then filled her again. He scooped his hands up under butt, causing her to reflexively wrap both of her legs around his waist as he slammed them both against the wall. Kagome's hand gripped his shoulders as he pounded away into his dainty fiancée, her muffled moans and whimpers edged him to go faster.

Burying his head in the crook of her shoulder, Mori lavished the skin there with kisses and bites before looking down at their joining bodies. Her skirt was held against her waist as he watched his cock slid out then reenter her. The wet noises that it made and the sight of their joining bodies made him grow larger and Kagome cried out softly.

Grasping a handful of silky black hair in his fist, he jerked her head towards him and crushed his lips against her while his chest molded to her own bare flesh and pushed her further against the wall.

Kagome felt the familiar ball of heat begin to gather in the pit of her stomach again and her breath came in desperate pants, only breaking when Mori broke away from the wall to sit on a desk as he pulled Kagome upwards to sit in his lap. In this position, Mori sank in deeper, growling in approval next to her ear.

Mori took her with greater fervor, fingers grasping her hips roughly to bring her down harder. Kagome couldn't control her voice anymore as her hips bucked against his. A fire crawled up her body, choking her, the pleasure exploding like stars behind his eyes. Kagome came with a loud cry of his name, Mori pushing into the same spot that made her came and squeezing him roughly to draw it out as long as possible. Kagome was still reeling when Mori tensed under her and gave a final thrust, a throaty moan signaling his own orgasm.

She rested his head against his shoulder, shaking and gasping for air. Her heart thudded in his ears and she thought briefly of the last time they made love before the memory flitted away. She closed her eyes and allowed his breath to even out, at the same time slowly remembering where they were. Her eyes shot open and looked to see Mori watching her contentedly.

She pulled away and hit his shoulder, crossing her arms over her breasts. "We could have been caught!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

Mori just chuckled and kissed the spot under her ear. "But we didn't." he mumbled lazily.

Kagome sighed and moved to slid off of him. His eyes sought the white trail, marveling at the milky mixture of their fluids that slowly ran down her leg. Grabbing her bra, she fixed her self and buttoned up her shirt. Spotting a tissue holder a few feet away, she grabbed some and started to clean herself from their mixture.

Mori leaned back, watching his little vixen clean up herself and couldn't help but harden again. Growling approvingly, he watched as his little mate lift her head up to meet with his and her eyes darkened.

Licking his lips as he pulled her towards him, he couldn't help but smirk at her weak protest.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Kagome or Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked, shifting her attention from the twins' silly antics.

"They went to get something from the car." Honey said, around a mouthful of cake.

"Oh." She shrugged and went back to giving her attention to the fan girls.

* * *

**AU: **and that's how the Mitsuhiro was conceived. :D


End file.
